Innocent Smile
by Moero
Summary: you never thought mornings on Vione were so fun


innocent smile 

When I woke up, the sun was already shining in through my window. I stretched and sat up in bed. It was probably around eleven in the morning. My Dragonslayers were busy training. So then who would amuse me? Ah, yes. One by the name of Folken Lacour de Fanel. So handsome he is. I closed my eyes for just a moment to imagine him. I licked my lips, opened my eyes, and smirked. Well, no reason to delay. I jumped out of bed, stripped, and went to shower. The coldness of the water against the summer heat managed to wake me up real good. 

I walked out of the bathroom, drying myself. It wouldn't be too long now until I would behold my Zaibach strategist. These thoughts were just making me real happy and serene. I knew I was grinning, I didn't even had to look in the mirrors. I threw the towel onto the bed and started getting dressed. Even on a hot day like this, I needed to wear my uniform. I have no intention of looking less than perfect for him. Besides, a Dragonslayer should always be in uniform. The only exception I made today is I left the shirt open down to the center of my chest. My silk undershirt was showing, but I didn't care. It looked good and I knew it. I walked over to the full-length mirror and admired myself. Handsome as ever. Just perfect. Perfect was the right word. I drew my finger through my hair slowly, staring into my own eyes. Then I walked over to the door and exited my quarters. I immediately headed for the control bridge, because that was a popular place with him in the mornings and early afternoons. After that, he seemed to vanish into his laboratory, doing his innumerous experiments, and then he graced us with his presence once again, and reappeared in the evenings. On my way there, I grabbed a glass of wine. 

I entered the room, illuminated with light. Folken, surely enough, was standing on the bridge, looking over into the distance somewhere. I approached him quietly, as if not to disturb his solemnity. I stared at him for a while. He didn't even turn. Then I spoke to him. "Hello, Stratego," I said loudly, almost calling it out. He turned to me and seemed to notice me for the first time. But I didn't stop there. "Slept well?" I asked and grinned that smirk that everyone seemed to think looked evil. Let them think what they will, I don't care. I nodded my head and my hair moved to the side and out of my way. Now I could see him real good. In all his glory, I suppose. He was surprised at my question, I could see it in his eyes. A little startled too maybe. But nonetheless, he regarded me rather coldly, with a small smile. Oh, I'll get more than this out of you, my dear. 

"Good morning to you. Yes, I slept well. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I'm just concerned for your well-being, Folken."

"Is that so." It wasn't even a question. I stared at him once again and sipped my wine contently. He was awfully witty at times. It was terribly amusing.

"Do you want some?" I asking, smiling as innocently as I could, extending the wineglass so that it was mere inches from his hand. Note to self: work on that darned innocent smile. It didn't come out so innocent, I know by his expressions. Because he turned and stared at me, probably thinking he missed something. And let me tell you, he missed a lot not sleeping with me. But it must have been that smile! I know how it looked. It was a hungry, lusting smile. Desiring him, and he saw it. Goddamn him! How could he see through it! Yet he still hasn't answered me. The wineglass was still at his hand. Suddenly, he reached for it with the other arm, the metal one, and took it right from my hand, and sipped it in a very strict manner. Damn, people drink liquor like that not wine. Then he held the glass out for me to take back. But it was on the other side. I was on his left and it was in his right hand. So, very slowly, I walked over to the other side, pausing while I was behind him just for fun. Or maybe he would get paranoid. That would be amusing! Finally, I reached the other side and reached for the glass with my RIGHT hand. After I claimed it back, I leaned back on the railing, facing him, and looked at him again. He turned to me, saw me looking, and muttered a "Thank you." 

"You are most welcome, Stratego." I answered in return. I imagined he must be hot in that robe. Well, he would be welcome to take that, and anything else, off anytime he wants. I looked him over a couple of times though before I spoke again. "Aren't you hot in that robe of yours?" I asked, trying to look away and sound indifferent. And only now did he look down at my attire and notice the widely open shirt. I KNEW he stared. 

"I'm fine." He said and turned away. He's just trying to pretend his attention is elsewhere. And where it really is is on me. I grinned. 

"Aren't you." I said, letting all the desire in my heart soak up my voice. He turned his head in my direction sharply. I smiled at him. 

"What has gotten into you? Are you drunk again?"

"I have never felt better. Yet you think I'm drunk."

"You're acting strange." 

"I'm not acting." I smirked again, because I can be witty too sometimes. He turned to look at me again, and while his expressions were not changing much, I could tell he was softening up. Oh, how good this was. And now it was time to go in for the kill. I looked him right in the eye and I felt like we were thinking the same thing. "Consider it an invitation, Folken." I said finally. For the first time in a while, I saw him grin. I even saw his teeth, that's how wide the man was grinning! The moment dragged on forever. 

"I accept your invitation then." He said suddenly and plainly, breaking the moment. I laughed. That was too easy. He would have to work much harder than this to please me. But my job here was done. I started to walk away, and when I passed behind him again, I brushed my hand by his waist. My fingers lightly touched the small of his back and the leather, shiny with sunlight. When I was past him, he called to me.

"Don't push it, Dilandau. Get out of here." I knew he didn't mean it. And he knew it too. I turned only half way toward him, so that he could see the grin on my face, and I could see one on his out of the corner of my eye. Then I turned back and walked out. 

[ back ]


End file.
